


拉特维利亚百科全书（WIP）

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**  
  
我能遇到这套书纯属偶然——回头审视事情的发展、或是单纯在概率学的范畴内讨论，不论这听上去有多疯狂——我倾向于认为，是这套书找到了我。你瞧，在我以往的工作，学术研究，乃至私人生活中，去主动接触这一类的资料，可谓是天方夜谭。撇开其中涉及所谓“魔法”的伪科学记载不论，单单是这既人文又历史，甚至冠有“百科全书”名头的书目分类，就足以让我避之不及。我曾经的科研项目伙伴布鲁斯·班纳倒是对各类书籍统统来者不拒。他对事件的偶然性和“机缘（*Serendipity）”有种东亚原始宗教式的崇敬与信仰。事实上，我与这套百科全书之间的纠葛，也是始于他对知识广泛而敏锐的触角。  
  
2008年我接受了一场心脏手术。手术的原因是我胸腔中央因胸骨凹陷骨折而引起的心肺功能受损。酒驾。我并不为此感到骄傲，但后悔也无济于事，我不屑于在无用的自我鞭笞中浪费时间。社会已经代替自省惩戒了我——我在出院后不久就被加入了戒酒项目，强制参与定期测试与戒酒互助会。那真是我最近十多年人生中发生过的最他妈正确的一件事了。诚然，个人道德可以重塑，可以被个体的努力拯救，生理伤害却难以逆转。出院后的短短一年内，我就经历了一次栓塞导致的心衰与一次尤为惊险的急性气胸。在救护车中，性命攸关之际，感谢我的肾上腺给了我扭转生死的筹码，和灵光的关键一闪——我突发奇想，决定借力公司医疗设备研发部门的技术团队，开发研制能辅助胸腔闭合，且兼顾监测及修复心血管异常的植入式假体。  
  
攻克了基本的技术模块之后，产品原型的实际测试、推广应用却实在不属于我的专业范畴——根据复杂多样的患者症状最高效地个性化、优化并最小化排异反应，其中的精密复杂远超目前的医疗水平。单单是如何解决假体与骨骼、残余肌腱之间的金属链接，长期预防肉芽增生和炎症，就让身为医学博士的布鲁斯无比困扰。总而言之，我的身体每况愈下。与我未竟的事业相比，我的身体却是西下的残阳了。我迫切希望能找到一个突破口，能允许我继续去努力生活，去创造，弥补我曾经的疏于作为。搜索器官改造/干预性假体植入相关的文献，在本就稀少的可用数据中，我们读到了这么一篇主体摘要：机械内、外骨骼与人体的兼容性解决方案研究，及其普及手段。  
  
短短的一句话，就让我和布鲁斯猛然兴奋起来：这不就是正中靶心吗！然而沮丧也来得很快——摘要的索引目录将我们指向《拉特维利亚百科全书》初版第四卷；书目标签下俨然是明晃晃的几个刺眼大字：历史、地理、哲学、人类学、神秘学、政治经济、社会科学、物理学。  
  
“这书甚至不应该出现在搜索结果里，”我点着屏幕向布鲁斯抱怨，“它显然不属于学术论文的范畴，甚至没有被引记录，作者的信息也查找不到——等等，这里根本就没有作者信息！”我翻来覆去把索引和摘要又读了好几遍，除了标题还算正常，摘要里的文字简直是一派胡言，活像十年前的机器翻译吐出来的拙劣译文，连基本的语法都算不上通顺，间或夹杂着既不属于现代语言、也不像是拉丁语或希伯来语的陌生词汇。我基本可以断定，这十有八九是那一类20世纪末流行的虚构宗教文章，像是《纷争主义教典》（*Principia Discordia）一类的二流作品。在我还上大学的时候，那些文学系的家伙可没少接触这类东西，我对其不置可否，权将它们当作是狂热的末世情结对后现代思潮的无心插柳。否则，《拉特维利亚百科全书》这个书名又该如何逻辑自洽？拉特维利亚是一个国家，一个地区，一个文化部落，宗教，政治主张，或是哲学流派？全部可能性都指向全盘否定——“_条目有限，自动为你显示‘拉脱维亚’的搜索结果。_”我可去你的吧。  
  
“我可去他的吧。”没错，我就是这么对布鲁斯说的，他当下也没有异议。我们各自又闭门造车了一些时日，直到一天他忽然给我发来消息：我在哥伦比亚大学的图书馆档案室里找到了《百科全书》，可能有用，但不得外借，速来？  
  
可拉倒吧。哥伦比亚大学里的《拉特维利亚百科全书》是残本，目录册上显示的一至八卷里，在馆仅有四卷，我们所需要的第四册倒是幸存，可惜261页之后全被揭去了，而一开始的搜索结果里，我们看到的那篇文章不巧在312页之后。闲来无事，我们也就随意翻了翻这些不像话的大部头。《百科全书》的前言里，终于清楚写明了这个版本翻译自“拉特维利亚语”。“拉特维利亚人口”中，接受过英语教育的人数屈指可数，这也解释了为何译本如此生涩难懂。《百科全书》上没有写明出版社，也没有出版日期，更没有任何明确的编者、作者。第一册包含历史、地理；第四册有关数学、物理与医学——这又是什么编撰逻辑？第五册是植物学与动物学；第六册，艺术、音乐、民间工艺。余下的册数无处可寻。  
  
白跑完这一趟之后，我算是更坚定了之前的猜想——这套书纯属虚构、毫无用处，充其量是一群不成器的小说家堆砌出来的幻想世界：东欧小国拉特维利亚，地处匈牙利、罗马尼亚与塞尔维亚三国交界处；一切非官方的人口调研均被禁止，只有含糊其辞的政府文件中一笔带过的“约50万常驻人口“，其中大部分为罗姆人、斯拉夫人或混血后代；字里行间，不难看出拉特维利亚是个独裁国家：通篇“我们的领导人”，然而紧接着的那个具体名讳却每每被划去，空余纸页上深渊一般力透纸背的涂改。如此种种，细节翔实生动，插图与照片也颇为可信。但谁若要与我争辩，说拉特维利亚是茫茫史学、地理学探索中一颗从未被挖掘的、真实的遗珠，那这人要么就是太愚蠢，要么就是完全疯了。  
  
布鲁斯扫描了其中一些页面带走。我凑上前去偷看，竟然全是些足月幼兔的鲜血与小树林中的献祭云云，从电子文档上都能闻到邪教味儿，“了解边缘化群体对生死之间的‘越界’行为的认知很有必要，”他未等我发问就心有灵犀般地解释。  
  
“这对你的工作又没有什么实际用处，”我随口评论道，“我们可是科学家，布鲁斯。”  
  
“在我们之中，你是那个被制度化了的学者，无论你是否承认，”我正想反驳，只见他早有预料似地竖起一根手指，示意我乖乖闭嘴听他说完，“你知道的，我每年都去南亚、拉丁美洲与东欧走访民间医术。我可是见过比——”他低头在电子文档里挑选了一个段落，“——'使用黑魔法重建身体的每一个原子'更光怪陆离百倍的描述。当你有了一定的经验，加之对当地的世俗文化，尤其是原始崇拜与信仰有了一定了解之后，你会发现，不少看似荒诞的学说，实则能以现代医术语言通读。你知道现象并不独立于思想，托尼。而思想、知识，它们不是拾遗，而是迷藏。这套书所囊括的学识之详细、逻辑之自洽，远超虚无缥缈的想象维度，也许我们不该将它简单定性为纯属虚构的百科类文学。我不愿让这条线索就此熄灭。你大可以与我意见相左，转而回到你熟悉的领域——学院的领域——继续探索。但我愿意在这套奇妙、瑰丽、甚至有些引人入胜的百科全书上花费少许时间。这很有可能是针对一些东欧部落的调研记载，运气好的话，我会找到第四册的其他藏本，也许其中会有哪怕寥寥数句对你有帮助的内容。”  
  
“你认识史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，对吧？车祸断了手指的那个。他也算是你半个同行，”我直截了当，“我听说他不远万里，跑到西藏去求医，现在已经是个深陷冥想治疗和所谓‘灵力’的神棍了。那可不会是我的出路，布鲁斯，永远不可能。”  
  
话虽这么说，我的心思却是向来很活络的。工作的闲暇之余，我总是动辄思考起《拉特维利亚百科全书》为何对布鲁斯有如此大的吸引力——他为人十分务实，凡事注重亲临现场，鲜少对区区几部荒唐文字产生如此大的兴趣。我可以推断，他的目的已经转向了对所谓“拉特维利亚国”的全方位研究，与我的心脏问题是没有太大关系了。倒不是说他的心不在焉冒犯了我——交好十数年，对他的学术脾性我早已一清二楚。只是这套书就像个看得清摸不着的谜题，好几次让我夜不能寐——只怪我天生爱解谜的优质基因啊——一天凌晨，我就这么被摄了魂似的，忍不住又一次搜索了“拉特维利亚”。  
_  
条目有限，自动为你显示“拉脱维亚”的搜索结果。仍然搜索“拉特维利亚”？  
  
……  
  
找到102个结果，用时0.19秒。_  
  
我点进第一条结果，是一个reddit讨论串，“有没有人看过《拉特维利亚百科全书》”。帖子不长，区区二三十条回复，其中大半是插科打诨抖机灵，另一半是像我一样误打误撞的读者，只有两三个用户的信息有点用处，其中有人与我的猜测相同：这是一本虚拟记载；另一人简短地评论了这书的有趣之处。只有帖子的最后一条回复真正冻结了我滑动页面的手指。  
  
_|用户名：毁灭（*Doom）博士  
|英语译本质量极差，并非官方授权出版，属于非法私印。建议阅读拉特维利亚语原文。  
|2009年4月17日_  
  
奇怪的是，这帖子竟在这么一条言有所指的回复之后，悄无声息地沉了。我试着追溯了一下这个用户的地址，得到的结果却是一个又一个的加密嵌套。这在一个极度大众化的平台上可谓是被害妄想症了。再往下解密可就是实打实的违法行为，我还没觉得这件事值得我如此大动干戈，何况眼下我完全探测不清对方底细。但既然如此，《百科全书》也许另有隐情。这无法不使我激动起来，哪怕这最终不过指向一场线上游戏，奉陪一下又有何不可。  
  
我花了一些时间快速筛选了搜索引擎中的条目，又浅显地试探了加密网络和有一定相关性的私人网络——最终，我大约还是越界了。我无法解释《百科全书》为何在那一刻如此全面地操控了我的探索欲，又或者，我无法在《百科全书》的不可知性与我自身的控制欲之间划分因果关系；我唯一能确定的，就是它无疑成为了我心中某些欲望的喻体。  
  
很快我又确定了另一件事：毁灭博士这个用户确实不简单。从2007年至今，他在不少网络平台上，不论公共的或是加密的，发表过关于拉特维利亚的言论，多数是针对《百科全书》，偶尔是关于这个“国家”；这些言论大多简短，却无一不凸显他对拉特维利亚的亲昵，从语言到文化乃至那不可说的“我们的领袖”，他都略知一二（_拉特维利亚的国王即是毁灭（*Destruction）本身_，他说，用一种我向来看不惯的故作姿态的遣词造句）。  
  
毁灭博士在这些平台上的用户名完全相同，但他对这些账号的重重保护使我难以定位他的所在地、甚至无法在这些账户之间建立明显的联系，更别提搞清楚这背后究竟是一个人，或是一个群体，甚至一个自封的政府。我在道德层面上挣扎了几分钟，终究还是下手，攻击了他的其中一个账号，好歹是杀到了他的虚拟主机（之一）。事到如今，藏匿或是冒进已经别无二致，以对方的技术，恐怕已经在看我的笑话了。  
  
_铁人   
-哈喽，毁灭_  
  
我索性打了个直球。  
  
_-拉特维利亚这几天可还好？_  
  
吃了个夜宵的工夫，回复终于来了。一个分号，一个反括弧。  
  
_毁灭  
-；）_  
  
真是活见鬼。  
  
几乎是同时，我的手机嗡了一声，在安静得只剩主机得微弱轰鸣的工作室里响亮得惊人，虽然承认这一点很是屈辱，但我着实被吓了一跳，以为这毁灭真有瞒天过海地摸上门来的本事。但虚惊一场，那消息只是来自布鲁斯。  
  
_布鲁斯_  
《百科全书》第四册余本位于耶鲁大学珍本馆。同去？


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**  
  
布鲁斯主动提出由他驾车前往耶鲁大学。正值公司季度总结告一段落，又是风和日丽的初秋，加之我心底那点小九九作祟，我也想不出什么拒绝的理由。一路上，布鲁斯不请自来地分享了这几周他的“研究成果”，说是从《百科全书》的医学章节中转译出来的分子式恰好给他正研发的人体强化技术提供了重要灵感；还有什么伽马射线用于术后恢复云云，我随口应付着，满脑子都在回忆数日前和毁灭的意外交手。  
  
我没再回复毁灭的消息，对方也没有穷追不舍，只一副埋伏在终点等待我自投罗网的高姿态。我大可对此嗤之以鼻，对方说不定也就是个闲来无事的学生，无意中发现了《百科全书》，索性借题发挥，在虚拟世界中寻点刺激。只是，我心里总隐约有不好的预感——作为一个心脏病人，我得说，这预感可不容小觑，毕竟我的身体得比别人的更努力工作，才能挤出那么一点点警告信号来。  
  
“关于拉特维利亚的国王，”我忽然发问，“你怎么想？”  
  
布鲁斯分神瞥了我半秒，“无论拉特维利亚是什么存在，书中种种迹象都表明他是这个拉特维利亚的唯一领袖……说来也有趣，《百科全书》多次提及其国家的各方面发展均受这领袖的恩惠。似乎不论在政治经济，科学，艺术或是所谓魔法领域，这位神秘人物都有颇深的造诣。而且……”  
  
他迟疑了。“什么？”我冲口而出，一股焦虑忽然攀上我的咽喉。  
  
“而且，前些天我在推特上发布了一张《百科全书》的扫图。不出一天时间，就有不下一打自称“拉特维利亚国国王”的账号给我发私信，询问我是在何处得到这些资料。而我甚至没有在推特里提到这本书的名字！”  
  
“这可真是奇了怪了，”怎么可能呢？以拉特维利亚在网上那少得可怜的讨论量，怎能做到在如此短的时间内，就有大批知情人士追踪到布鲁斯没有指名道姓的推特？“这么冷门的题材……”  
  
“你在开玩笑吗？”布鲁斯哼笑出声，“当然是不能和你这种媒体宠儿的搜索量相比较了，但我昨天随便搜了搜，发现拉特维利亚还真是个出人意料的热门话题啊——看来被这本怪书吸引的人还真不少。”  
  
哇哦，这结论可是和我的发现截然不同。我质疑的话都到了嘴边，一念之差，我又把嘴闭上了，假装心不在焉地掏出手机，重新搜索了一下“拉特维利亚”。上帝乖乖哎，还真是翻了个天覆了个地，搜索结果直接翻了好几个数量级，直接跃上百万了，要不是我从小就聪明绝顶，过目不忘，又戒掉了酒精，我差点以为我迷糊到把拉特维利亚写成了韦恩斯坦恩。  
  
真是又诡异又好笑。我随意浏览了一下这些忽然暴涨的条目，果不其然，都是自我上回搜索过后，短短数日内忽然涌现的。内容倒也和从前大同小异，有四处问询拉特维利亚的，也有故作隐晦编造回应的，连做表情包的都闻着鲜味儿来了。那篇曾经引起我注意的Reddit帖子竟然还被顶上来，莫名其妙地成了当下热帖。这下有意思了，拉特维利亚忽然就成了网红梗。不晓得那个神神道道的毁灭还有没有在背后推波助澜呢。  
  
不容我细想，布鲁斯便催我下车。一位自称是查尔斯·泽维尔的耶鲁教授在停车场迎接我们，匆匆寒暄过后便一边与布鲁斯热切交谈起来，一边引导我们走向珍本馆。要知道，我与文科和艺术向来无缘，但即使是我也听说过这大名鼎鼎的珍本馆：强迫症一般规整严谨的六层厚重石料建筑悬浮于四角轻巧的尖墩之上，像是被遗弃的核废料处理中心，密不透风。在内部，它又是另一番风景了。透过极薄的大理石墙面滤过珍贵的澄金色阳光，余下只有如同粗暴地倾洒浸染过整个空间的墨迹——那是大理石的纹路。布鲁斯与他的同僚称赞它绝妙的肃穆与优美，我却只感觉自己置身于密密麻麻的黑色蛛网包围中，唯一的光源就是末日的绚烂，就像阅读一万页漫天飞扬、被涂改得只剩下标点与行距的稿纸。偌大的图书馆，只有中间小小一方直通顶层的玻璃体量是真正的藏书室，而这外星纪念碑式的金色外壳不过是幕分割现实与虚构的帷幕。室内温度很低，即使我知道昏暗与凉意都是为了保护珍贵的旧书和手稿，作为一个不需要低温避光的正常人类，我还是感到一种被圈养监视似的强烈不适。  
  
我们在阅读室里研究《拉特维利亚百科全书》。布鲁斯依样扫描取证。我见他忙碌的样子，倒也不觉得那么压抑无趣了。这次我们的确找到了与机械骨骼植入相关的章节，它不长，读起来也确实有那么一点意思，主要提及了一种先进的人造神经连接技术，后面更是想象力大开地论述了如何使用人造神经的信息输入诱导肌肉与骨骼再生。说实话，这怎么看都像是天方夜谭、痴人说梦，医药协会那些学究，恐怕得要笑掉他们的烤瓷牙，颈椎可能也得遭点罪。但是细究其中描述（有百分之六十的时间被浪费在跳过语法错误上），我虽不是医学专家，倒也觉似是是在日前应用科技的可行范围内，或许确有其事也说不定。章节末尾，那个被隐去的姓名再次出场了：基于我国领导人███████████在该领域的研究成果，拉特维利亚在机械假体植入与断肢再续手术方面的技术水平得以位列世界前茅。  
  
“而我们甚至不知道这破书是啥时候出版的，”我不耐烦地敲敲书页，戴着保护手套的指尖轻击粗糙的纸面，“能进得了这珍本馆，总得有点历史吧？要说这拉特维利亚——我不相信它是个国家，姑且当作是个组织吧——要是一早就有这些先进科技，也不至于籍籍无名；要说这书纯粹是胡诌，却又不是一般人能编造的。”我向前翻阅与物理相关的章节，发现竟然有大量关于时间机器的片段，可惜语焉不详，还掺杂了唬人的所谓魔法，但基本的推演倒是没错。较之真正的辞典式百科全书，《拉特维利亚百科全书》显得更像是一本全面的科普教材了，又不至于详尽到沦为宜家安装手册。倒也是！如果一群人决定给自己搭建一个君主集权制的荒唐世界，又怎么会自相矛盾地把所有细节全盘托出？  
  
实话说，这整起拉特维利亚的蹊跷事让我……精神紧张。我才刚刚踩到谜题的边缘，却像被引力直接甩进漩涡，不论往哪个方向看都是被卷起的拼图碎片。  
  
“我还非得把这背后的作者揪出来不可。”  
  
“你可真是精力充沛，”布鲁斯摇头叹息，一刻不停地翻着书，寻找他感兴趣的段落，“过量的好奇就和过量的糖分一样，托尼。你像是只实验箱里的小鼠，三心二意，跑来跑去。你还记得你一开始找这本书是为了什么吗？”  
  
“你什么时候开始这么不懂我了，布鲁斯？”我双指在腿上的平板电脑荧屏上一推，几副全息投影立即飘进我俩之间，全是刚才我基于《百科全书》提及的人造神经技术，临时构思的机械神经网络与控制芯片草图，“快夸我。”  
  
布鲁斯懒洋洋地扫了它们几眼，“炫耀。”  
  
我吸吸鼻子，正要反击，一个不知从哪儿潜行到我背后男人忽然说话了，吓得我眉毛一抖。  
  
“先生，”他说，“请不要在馆内使用除馆内设备以外的光源，这可能会对书页造成影响，谢谢。”  
  
我一边转过去看他，一边顺手关上了投影，“好的，我会注意的，这位——”我准确地捕捉到他的胸牌，那名字让我差点没笑出来，“——维克多·凡·戴姆（*Victor van Damme[1]）先生。”  
  
凡·戴姆（说真的，他的老爸是吸血鬼言情小说的忠实迷妹吗）点点头，我也点点头，布鲁斯也点点头。  
  
“一切顺利吗？有什么我可以帮忙的地方？”凡·戴姆问道，估计是忠于他的图书管理员职责，或者单纯不想把现场变成点头大赛。  
  
布鲁斯点点头，凡·达姆也点点头，真是够了。他刚准备离开，我就把他叫住了。  
  
“你能帮我查查看，”我从布鲁斯手中夺下书，把封面翻向凡·戴姆，“这套书是什么来历吗？”  
  
“《拉特维利亚百科全书》？”凡·戴姆笑了。我这才第一次仔细察看他胸牌以上的部位，我的天，可真不是什么好景象——这里灯光太昏暗了，我之前竟然没有注意到，凡·戴姆的脸上布满纵横交错的伤疤，一大片狰狞的突起蜿蜒过他本来还挺英俊的面容。这人肯定遭过不少罪，我差点儿就要为偷偷取笑他的名字而羞愧了。这么想想，这个珍本馆倒是和他十分相称：如出一辙的一碰即碎的不完美；暴烈张扬的克制；茧。  
  
“你们也是专程来找这套书的？”他接过我手中的书，打断了我的思绪，“最近来问的人不少。介意让我也听听是为什么吗？”  
  
“是吗？”我的唇舌在我反应过来之前就擅自运作起来，“我们只是想找一些学术资料。不过确实听说这套书最近很引人瞩目，可惜，关于它的资料少之又少。但你们馆内一定有记录它的来历，是吧？”  
  
我能感到布鲁斯正盯着我的后脑勺。我平时是没有这样玄乎的感应的。但一谈到这百科全书，我浑身的细胞简直都像小触角一样活络了起来。这种奇怪的生理反应简直比百科全书的谜团本身更让我心生忐忑。  
  
“你不是第一个这样问的人了，”他摩挲着百科全书的封面，像个标准的书痴，覆盖深色手套的手指逐个勾画烫金的标题（那双手套之下的手掌是否也蒙受过苦难——好了，停止你冒犯的想象），“这套书的入馆时间是去年12月。但印刷年份不详，作者也未知。这是纽约上城一位科学家死后由其家人所赠。未来基金会——如果你感兴趣的话——是他的收藏机构的曾用名。”  
  
“未来基金会……那不是里德他爹搞的吗？”我惊讶地拍案而起。凡·戴姆立刻面露不悦，我才意识到我的声音实在太大，“抱歉，”我不情不愿地说，又坐下了，“我只是有点吃惊。”  
  
“你觉得里德会有什么线索吗？”布鲁斯伸长脖子凑过来小声道，几乎是在耳语，对比之下显得我刚才的行为更傻了。  
  
“怎么可能，”我也心虚地换上气声，“我看老人家一死，他就马不停蹄地把东西全给捐了。他对他爹业余小爱好的了解估计还没对他老婆的口红的了解多：也就是说比负数还小一点。”  
  
“唔，那就是你的事了。好奇宝宝。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，把脑袋收回去了。  
  
我转过头看着凡·戴姆。对方的表情没有什么波动，“真是个幸运的巧合，”他说，“你永远都不知道命定之事的走向，不是吗？”  
  
这话着实古怪，他们读书人有时真叫人一头雾水，“可不是嘛，”我敷衍道，“不过现在这么多人在研究这书……估计有我那位朋友好受的了。他可不擅长和陌生人打交道。”  
  
凡·戴姆又笑了。像他这样好看（瑕不掩瑜啊，朋友们）的男人，还散发那种亚欧混血风情的深奥气质，更别提伤疤给他蒙上的那层神秘感了，我还以为他会是那种笑起来邪里邪气的假正经呢。可是不，凡·戴姆的笑容只是……很普通。或者说，很熟练。这其中绝对有刻意的成分，像是他不常做这类动作；但同时又无可指摘地真诚、直接、胜券在握。像被修复过的古希腊雕像，一种不属于此时此地的、精心计算的宏大错位地复生。我刚才怎么说的来着？一碰即碎的不完美。混沌的倏忽一瞬。  
  
“事实上，你会发现这个消息只有你们两人知道。你的那位朋友大可不必担心。”他一边说，一边把《百科全书》递回我手里。  
  
“嗯？”我接过书，放到自己大腿上，“按你的说法，来探查它的起源的人可是不少啊。”  
  
“而我并没有义务回答所有人的全部提问，”凡·戴姆的眼神忽然沉了好几个色调，“我依照我的喜好行事。”  
  
噢。原来如此。那可真是方便。  
  
我调整坐姿，把下巴抬到合适的角度，好确保我的喉结和领口能顺利落在凡·戴姆的视线中。他该死地英俊，而我现在挺无聊，这个方程式的解一目了然。管他的什么百科全书。里德和未来基金会也可以等。还有可怜的布鲁斯，虽然有点抱歉，但我希望他今天还是一个人回家吧。  
  
“那么，想必你会认为，”我放松姿态向后仰，捕捉室内暖光在眼前跳动的频率，“你的喜好会带来一些出乎意料的‘命定之事’了？”  
  
凡·戴姆的眼神如我所料地下移了几寸，又回到了我脸上。他对我说话的样子就像是挑拨一处还未愈合的新鲜伤口。我觉得我的胸腔又被贯穿了。这个男人相当危险。但谁说托尼·史塔克就不是如此呢？托尼喜欢很多、很多的冒险。  
  
“当然，”他说，“自我们见面的那一刻起，我未曾怀疑过。”  
  
他向被忽略的布鲁斯点头致意，便迅速离开了。我把压在《百科全书》下的那张纸条抽出来看了一眼，塞进裤子口袋里。  
  
“托尼，”布鲁斯小声哀嚎道，尽他最大的努力保持着一个安静的学者应有的尊严，“你能不能不要再当着我的面做这种事了？”  
  
“啥？现在我已经不被允许进行文明礼貌的日常交谈了？”  
  
“你像只孔雀一样对他调情！”布鲁斯倒吸一口凉气，“才五分钟，托尼，你才认识他五分钟！”  
  
“你猜怎么着，我们马上就要‘认识’比五分钟久得多——”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
我翻了个白眼，往椅背上一摊，自顾自地掏出手机忙活起来。我猜布鲁斯瞪了我好一会儿，擦了擦眼镜，才终于又把他的宝贵大脑埋进神秘丛书里头。  
  
有一说一。一个神秘美男也占不了我多线程大脑里的多少空间。我还是立即给里德·理查兹，我多年的朋友，我那见鬼的亲爹的老相识的儿子，发去一条信息。  
  
_你记不记得纳坦尼尔[2]的收藏里曾经有几本《拉特维利亚百科全书》？_  
托尼  
  
**TBC**  
  
  
[1] Victor van Damme，终极宇宙Doom的名字，这里只是借用。  
[2] Nathaniel Richards，Reed他爹。


End file.
